Dark Mage Disposal Squad
The Dark Mage Disposal Squad, alternatively known as just the Squad, is a small group of black ops Rune Knights, specially trained to eliminate dangerous dark mages. Overview The group was formed by Odin after he requested to form a squad with five of his former trainees Matthew Drakon, Jack Lupin, Malory Doomkaiser, Walter King, and Oscar Miles. Each member specializes in the usage of a rare or Lost Magic, with the exception of Walter King and his Elemental Magics (although he's capable of using Abyss Break). Eventually the squad's second most powerful member, Oscar left the group and betrayed the Rune Knights in order to find more power. Eventually Oscar became the leader of the group Sect. Strength The squad is incredibly powerful, even without Oscar. It has the perfect blend of intelligence and strength, with each member having studied under the captain, Odin, who's a 374 year old immortal, giving him great knowledge. Three members of the squad use Lost Magics (Odin and Yggdrasil, Matthew and Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, and Jack and Lycanthropy), while Malory has the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and Walter can use Abyss Break. Each member is also well-versed in strategy and battle tactics, allowing for this small group to take on and defeat large dark guilds on their own, with little difficulty. After Odin left the Squad due to his promotion, the Squad didn't suffer from any loss in strength, training even more in order to compensate for the loss of their captain. Members Matthew Drakon: The strongest member of the squad, and its current captain. Matthew admired Dragon Slayers so much as child that he decided to become one, having a Purgatory Dragon Slayer lacrima implanted into his body. This gave him advanced Fire magic abilities, even allowing him to turn his body into flames. This have given him the alias, the Embodiment of Hellfire. Malory Doomkaiser: The only girl in the squad, and it's youngest member. She's a user of the rare Lunar Eclipse Eyes, exclusive to the Doomkaiser Family line. Due to her lineage she has many familial ties to Dark Mages. She is the most serious member of the Squad, and despite her comparatively weaker eyes, is excellent at using them in combat. Her eyes and general nature have given her the alias the Intimidator. Jack Lupin: A man raised by Moon Wolves, and taught the Lost Magic Lycanthropy from them. This gives him immense battle prowess, allowing him to outpace and attack opponents. He was also taught Summoning Magic by Odin, and summons his old pack of wolves to assist in battle. This has earned him the epithet Lupin of the Twin Wolves because he most often summons his two brothers in combat. Walter King: The weakest, yet most intelligent member of the squad. He knows no Lost or rare Magics, but is incredibly powerful in his own right, mastering Elemental Magics, and the Abyss Break spell. His abilities have earned him the epithets Element King and Strong Weakling. Former Members Odin: The former captain of the squad, and the mentor of all its members. Odin is an immortal, living for over 300 years in order to help fix the world. He picked up and trained every member of the squad in order to help with this goal, and thinks of all past and present members of the team as one of his children. His power and skill has earned him the epithets the Immortal Knight, and the World Tree. Oscar Miles: The former strongest member of the Squad, before leaving the Rune Knights to find a path to greater power. His magical power was incredible, even as an orphaned child, and joined the Squad so he could one day defeat Odin in battle. His magic, Ouranos, allows him to create illusions, and fire beams of darkened light. Missions Infiltrate Black Void * Outcome: Success ** Walter King was sent in to spy on Black Void and ensure that they were doing what the guild was founded for (rehabilitating dark mages). ** Walter infiltrated using the alias Lincoln. ** Walter managed to discover all the illegal jobs they had been doing, and fled in order to tell his superiors. ** Was assisted in the completion of his mission by Samarra Inari and Aether Cade. Category:Team Category:Teams Category:Rune Knights Category:Magic Council